Game On Bitches!
"Game On Bitches!" is the sixth episode of Survivor: Falkland Islands. Story Previously on... Survivor After Lorenzo lost immunity, they had no choice but to vote out the only person not in their majority alliance in Noah. As the majority alliance continued to vote out the competition one by one, nobody in the alliance felt like they were in any danger. With only people from the majority alliance, Lorenzo needed to come together to win immunity, but they still performed pathetically and had to go to tribal council again. Nick told Numbers it would be best to eliminate Dexter and keep the original Lorenzo tribe together. In the end, they chose to eliminate Orger due to his recent inactivity, leaving only eight people from the majority alliance left when the remaining contestants discovered they were merging. Twelve are left. Who will be voted out tonight? Night 21 When people get back to camp, they don’t go straight to sleep, they stay up and talk to each other chaotically to try to solidify alliances. Nick is happy that the tribes have merged while he still has such an easy path to victory. He’s less happy about the fact that Adam was able to make it to the merge, though. Cat is happy that the tribes have merged while the alliance still has a huge majority. Cat decides to tell his alliance that he has an idol and he thinks Nico has a hidden immunity idol. People are sceptical because they thought Noah had one. Numbers decides to also take the opportunity to get rid of any suspicion that he might have an idol by telling everyone that he thinks Orger had it before he went inactive. Day 22 Nico is happy that the tribes have merged, because now he can work together with people he’s wanted to for the whole game, but he’s concerned with the fact that Cat, who knows he has an idol, is basically ignoring him any time he wants to talk strategy. The tribe have their first challenge of the merge: Touchy Subjects. They have to answer a series of questions about the tribe and then figure out which person the majority of the tribe thought the answer was. Notably, Adam is voted the least deserving to be there and the worst winner. Another big thing to come out of Touchy Subjects is that the alliance all reveal that they know about Nico’s idol. This disappoints Cat. Nico is also disappointed to find out that everyone knows he has an idol. Brian, Stick and Nico all win the challenge and get an advantage for the immunity challenge. When the tribe returns to camp, the majority alliance decide that they want to target Adam at the first tribal council of the merge because they don’t like being around him and are almost offended that he made it to the merge. Rather than keeping this quiet, Dohrito and Nick start teasing him at camp for not doing anything, which he doesn’t take well. Adam starts to make a case, saying that he orchestrated moves in different tribes, but nobody believes he’s done anything. Nico starts working on getting his own alliance going. He still wants to combine the original Egmont and Soledad tribes together to take out Lorenzo, so he starts by talking to Stick and Brian. Day 23 Adam wants people to start taking him more seriously, so he talks to Numbers about who should be voted out next, and Numbers suggests Nick and brings up a few people who might want to take out Nick. Adam starts pulling random people into an alliance to blindside Nick. One person who Adam suggest they bring into the alliance is Bear, but people point out that Bear was actually voted out two weeks ago. Abi doesn’t like Adam very much, so she decides to tell Nick that people, including Adam and Numbers are scheming against him. Nick is angry at Adam, but talks to Numbers and lets Numbers explain himself. The anti-Nick alliance have a secret meeting, but Numbers shocks everyone by dragging Nick along. Numbers reveals that Abi told Nick about the alliance, which makes people angry at both Numbers and Abi. Nick finds it funny that Adam’s game is falling apart. Everybody apologizes to him for going along with Adam and they make up. Day 24 The tribe gets tree-mail for their first merge immunity challenge: it’s slide puzzles. Stick decides that he doesn’t want a target on his back, so he’s going to throw the immunity challenge. At the challenge, Abi wins immunity. When the tribe returns to camp, Nick talks to the majority alliance of eight, which includes his tight three of Numbers, Stick and Dohrito along with Brian, Steve, Cat and Dexter. They all agree to stick together and vote out Adam. Nico starts to get worried, because he still doesn’t think he’s in the majority alliance. He’s concerned that the majority are targeting either him or Adam, so to stay safe he has to also vote for Adam. At tribal council, Numbers plays his legacy advantage to be absolutely safe. Adam ends up voted out 9-3 when most of his allies flip on him to try to save themselves. Voting Confessionals Trivia *Nico and Nick had the most confessionals this episode with 5. **Brian, Sheff, Steve, Abi and Numbers all had 0. Category:SRorgs: Falkland Islands episodes